


Dear Maria, Count Me In

by pumpkin_collector



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Character of Color, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Trans Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Buck is dealing with some family problems and French wants to comfort himxI wrote this instead of writing the 5th chapter for Alphabet Boy or sleeping





	1. Youngblood

It was hard dating the most popular boy in the school. He had a reputation to uphold, but dating him meant you did as well. Buck wasn’t all too good at holding up to the standards of others. Yeah, he used to be sweet and kind but now if you said the wrong thing, you might as well be asking him to punch you. He often showed up to Alfonso’s house with a swollen eye or bleeding knuckles, things that made French want to protect him. It made him feel like he needed to help Buck get back in control with his emotions. He had changed, damn, Buck had changed a lot. He remembers when he barely even said a thing, too scared of the outcomes he made up to even dare say a word. Now he went around busting up anyone who said something the wrong way. French thought about him a lot and how he could get taken to Asheville, like Steven. Well, like Steven was supposed to. 

Speaking of Buck, he heard a loud knock at his door. Alfonso got up and made his way to the door, wondering what injury Buck would have today. He opened the door and was surprised to find a teary-eyed Buck standing there with no new injuries. “Hey, what’s wrong? Come in” French gave Buck some space to get in and closed the door behind him. Buck collapsed on the couch and Alfonso could see that he was holding back tears. He sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. “What happened?” French asked in a whisper, rubbing his boyfriend’s back comfortingly. “I-nothing, it’s stupid” Buck started but decided it wasn’t worth French’s time. Alfonso forced Buck to look at him, staring deep into his eyes. “Buck, nothing you say could possibly be stupid. You deserve all of my attention and, babe, you have it. You are worth my time, hell, all the time in the world. I am here, I am listening. You can tell me anything, I love you. Anyone who doesn’t see how great you are is insane” French finished, smiling at Buck.

He took in a shaky breath and nodded. French wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear Buck’s words, but he knew he needed to say them. He could tell by the way Buck looked and by the way he was crying a few minutes before. He needed Alfonso and Alfonso needed him. He had to comfort him and let him know it was okay. He had to be there for him no matter what, because, fuck, that boy has been through some shit. He had to make sure he was okay or at the very least, wouldn’t give up. He had to make sure Buck was still holding on every day. He needed to make sure that Buck hadn’t let go and left him. He didn’t know what he’d do without him. Hell, Buck had gone on a week-long trip once with his art class and French was sure he was going to lose his mind. French was worried about the words about to fall out of his mouth. Did he beat up the wrong person, did someone say something offensive, was he expelled, had someone threated him? 

“My dad kicked me out”


	2. Two Poor Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some transphobia in here so uh yeah watch out for that

Alfonso isn't quite sure what he expected, but it wasn't that. Buck was going without a home. How long had he been homeless? He doesn't know if he's being selfish by saying he hopes he is the first Buck came to or if he's being reasonably worried about his boyfriend being out on the streets. "You're welcomed her-" "I know, but you're already taking care of your mom and your brothers. I don't need to add on to that list" Alfonso pulled Buck into the house, closing the door softly despite the anger at Buck's father boiling in his chest. "No offense, but we're 18 now. I don't think you need the same treatment as Carlos and Adrian" Buck nodded, Alfonso could still tell Buck was hesitant about coming to live with him. It isn't under romantic circumstances like the two thought, but it's still a huge step for them. Alfonso still isn't allowed to see him shirtless and Buck actually got surgery a while ago. 

"Listen, we want you here. The boys love you and so does mom. You're not weak for this. I know you, I know what you're thinking" Alfonso stated, leading the two to the couch in the middle of the room. "Stay here, I need to put the boys in bed" Buck nodded again, probably afraid of his voice breaking. Alfonso didn't like leaving him in this vulnerable state but he had to get his hyper siblings to sleep or he wouldn't hear the end of it from his mother. "Carlos, Adrian-WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" The two kids had thrown their mattresses off the bed posts and had them in the middle of the room, a fire burning on top of it. Alfonso was quick to run out of the room to get the fire extinguisher, his heart pounding. He put the fire out in a few seconds then turned to glare at his siblings. 

He grabbed them by the wrists and pulled them to the kitchen to scold them. He forced them into two seats, arms crossed and his glare never leaving. "Adrian, how old are you?" Alfonso's voice was strict and commanding, just the type of voice these kids where afraid of. "11" He sniffled out, his gaze not meeting Alfonso's. "Carlos?" "8" Carlos also looked away, tears forming in his eyes for getting caught. "You two are old enough to know that you shouldn't set fire to things! What would you have done if that fire burned our house down?" The boys didn't answer but just cried. "Go get ready for bed and since you two decided to burn your mattresses, you're sleeping in the sleeping bags. They're in the closet, if you can't remember" He dismissed the two boys, a feeling of disappointment hanging in his chest. 

"Woah" Alfonso jumped, forgetting Buck had been in the room right next to him. Buck laughed at his reaction and motioned for Alfonso to come sit with him. "French, I'm tired and I won't sleep without you" Alfonso shook his head and chuckled at him. No one understood why Alfonso liked Buck. They thought he was rude and mean and he did like to give off that vibe, so he couldn't really blame him. But he knew the real Buck. The sweet Buck who cries when he comes home because he didn't want to beat the guy up but he felt like he was supposed to. He cried because he didn't like being known as the bad guy but it's better to be known as any type of guy than a "she-man" as they had put it. He cried because the world did him dirty and he deserved so much more. And Alfonso cried with him.

"Well, sorry to inform you, but we are NOT sleeping on this uncomfortable ass couch" He took Buck's hand in his, pulled him up, and began walking to the direction of his room. Buck rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's endless worrying, but followed him anyway. "Alfonso?" His mother's voice called through the halls, making the boys freeze. He turned to Buck with apologetic eyes before retreating to his mother's room.

"Yes, mom?" He asked as he entered her room. "I heard yelling, what did the boys do?" She asked, patting the place on her bed for him to come sit. He wasn't planning on staying in here that long. "Nothing that I haven't fixed" He went to leave the room, but his mom began talking again. "And I heard you talking to someone. Is Buck here?" Buck was everything his mom wanted him to be. Of course, not beating up kids and shit but she wanted him to be a little bit more kind and understanding. It's funny, Buck's parents wanted him to be like Alfonso. "Yeah, and if you don't mind..." He began backing away to leave the room, his mom catching his drift. "Oh okay, love you two, leave the door open!"


	3. UPDATE

IM SORRY IM REALLY WORKING ON A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF SO I HAVENT HAD TIME FOR THIS BUT ILL TRY TO GET A CHAPTER OUT IN AT THE MOST THE NEXT MONTH BUT IF I DONT KNOW I AM SORRY


End file.
